Is it Love or Just a Curse
by Whatever-Mayhap
Summary: Ron has an unmoveable idea that Ginny and Harry will end up together, and evreything will be great with both his best friends in his family. What if she wan'ts a certain bad boy? -DG and HrR-


Ronald Weasley looked down lovingly at his chestnut-haired girlfriend, kissing the top of her head gently. Her sleeping form wriggled a bit and she adjusted herself to a new position. He let his own eyelids droop, and sailed away into the dark abyss waiting behind them.  
  
Ron was in a wizard' chapel. It was decorated down to the very pillars holding up the blunt roof, in flowers of different types holding only their color in common-white. He, himself, was wearing a charcoal dress robe with the top portion of his blinding, red satin tie sticking out appropriately.   
  
He was the only one standing near the bottom steps leading to the waiting priest, and he quickly surveyed the room, nervously. This only seemed to make him even more nervous, as he looked at the smiling, approving faces of those he either did or did not know. He closed his eyes, and inhaled a shaky breath. 1...2...3... and his eyelids fluttered open. He grinned feebly as the ceremony began, and the first couple appeared down the aisle-he was so proud. Virginia Weasley and Harry Potter. His sister and best friend. Things could not possibly get any more perfect, than both of his best friends becoming a part of his family. Harry and Ginny slowly stepped closer walking in the slow, sure steps of the wedding tradition, but as they inched their way closer, Rons face contorted into a screwy look of rage, as the man beside Virginia took the look and shape of a blonde-headed villain. What the hell was Draco Malfoy doing with his sister? What was he doing at his wedding?  
  
Ron's eyelids drifted open for real, this time. He dragged in a deep breath and let it out in a rough Whoosh. It was only a dream, thank the heavens almighty for that! But why in the hell would he be having dreams about Malfoy and Ginny, especially when the dream was supposed to be of his wedding?  
  
Ah, well, he was just beginning his 7th year, no reason to become hasty. Perhaps it was an omen. A very strange omen. He gently gripped the sides of Hermiones shoulders and positioned her against the well-cushioned wall of the train compartment. He braced his arms against the seating and pushed himself off of it. He slid the compartment door open, and stepped out into the hall, rubbing his eyes blearily. Ron stifled back a yawn, and he was roughly shaken awake by the vision of his own sister, Virginia, running down the narrow hallway. She was being followed by Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnegan and the notorious Harry Potter, who were all not running but, in fact, walking very speedily towards her, he decided to follow all of them as well, just for good measure.  
  
Ginny darted into the nearest doorway, and quickly slammed the door shut. She plopped down on the seat nearest the door and put her head in her hands. 'Why?' she silently questioned herself 'why has he rejected me?' A little while earlier she had been playing a nice game of chess with Harry, they had both reached out at the same time (even though Harry had played his turn already) and their hands had collided against each other's. They had looked into each other's eyes at that moment, his green eyes frantically searching and hers suddenly warmly content. Dean and Seamus had looked up from their own game of Exploding Snap upon the sudden silence, and had abruptly begun to make over the top exaggerations of the faces they were making. But then, the moment was lost and forgotten as none other than Cho Chang had entered the room gently shoving Ginny aside to make room for herself. Cho Chang had resumed Ginny's game and Ginny's conversation, acting as if nothing worth noticing had happened at all. Ginny had expected for someone to at least talk to her but no one did, although Dean and Seamus did throw her identical expressions of pity. She had hated that. She didn't want their pity. She would show them. She had after a moment of deliberating to herself quietly made her exit, but as she was closing the door Seamus had cried out "Ginny, where are you going?" She had not hesitated in jumping up and scrambling away as fast as she could, and now she was here. She looked up, as she was brought back to the reality of things. The compartment was empty, she observed sadly, she would have liked some company.   
  
It was then that she heard the opening and shutting of the compartment door, and the thump as someone leaned heavily against it. She cast her eyes on the door and was a little amused to see Draco Malfoy, one hand down at his side hanging limply, as the other was perched over his heart as he panted breathlessly. He opened his eyes warily and surveyed his surrounding his eyes immediately landing on the youngest female Weasley.  
  
She held up her hand, as he had started to speak. "Don't give me any crap about being a Weasley." She demanded, her pointed finger finding purchase on his chest continually.  
  
"Okay, Okay! Stop poking me!" He quickly rubbed the space where her finger had collided with his athletic chest, and glared at her. "I wasn't even going to say anything. I was wondering if I could stay here with you." Even as he was talking he was sliding the lock into its place.  
  
"And if I said no?"  
  
His eyebrows raised. "Well..."  
  
But the pounding and rattling at the door interrupted him  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"Are you in there?"  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
Ginny sighed. Yes, I'm here." She called back, her voice was a dull monotone.  
  
Then another voice joined the rest and Draco's calm demeanor faded as he placed several other locking charms on the door.  
  
"Dray? Are you in there? C'mon I saw you go in there!"  
  
"Pansy..." Draco mumbled irately underneath his breath. Unexpectedly he turned to Ginny, "If I open this door will you do me a favor?" Startled by his request she could only nod back, dumbly. And with that Draco quickly dismissed the charms with a greater one ("I made it myself." He had told her triumphantly.) And fumbled with the lock.   
  
Upon hearing the lock slide out of place the five people (Ron. Harry, Seamus, Dean, and Pansy) had opened the door. Ginny blinked and in the next moment Draco's lips were covering hers. Both of them had looked into each other's eyes for a brief second before screwing their eyes shut. Ginny's mind was bubbling over the top with questions and thoughts. But no more than 3 seconds into the kiss she noticed something very wrong with it. With that brief second that she had looked into his eyes she had borrowed some of his confidence. She leaned into him, and he immediately recognized what was wrong. No one would think this a believable kiss if they had no passion. This was just lips on lips, anyone could do that. He pressed her firmly against the wall, and sucked her bottom lip into his mouth nibbling at it slightly. She widened her mouth slightly and that was all he needed. And that was that before Draco felt a fist connect with his jaw and side of neck, and Ginny's hair was pulled back tightly. Both of them slumped to the floor, their vision limited to the darkness. 


End file.
